Untitled
by Ever-the-Same-Without-Drugs
Summary: Three new Sailor Soldiers, or the self proclaimed Silver Soldiers, come to Earth for an unknown reason. What secrets that were hidden will be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

An SMGWxover

By: Little Girl in The Closet

Chapter One

Journey

The Silver Soldiers watched the approaching blue marble called Earth. They had been traveling for quite sometime. Since they were six in fact. The only trainer/guardian they had was the leader's dragon guardian Kaori. But sadly only a few days ago had Kaori passed away. She didn't leave them without protection though. She left them with their true powers and weapons.

What they didn't realize was why they were traveling to Earth. Why not another planet that was safer? From what they heard, Earth was constantly at war and full of wandering evil. But Kaori insisted that they to continue their route to Earth for reasons of self-discovery.

Pheox sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Zephyers, who had been quite irritated by this, finally asked, "What's on your mind?"

Aeriz added, "Yeah, Pheox. You've been sighing ever since Kaori died."

Pheox sighed once more before telling them, "I really don't wanna go back to Earth even for Kaori's sake."

Aeriz asked, "Why so?"

Pheox continued, "I have an older sister, who's also a Sailor Scout, on Earth. She left me alone to rule my own planet when I was supposed to sign a unity treaty with her planet. She left to her duty, leaving me with the words, 'I will kill you if you cross my path of duty ever.'" The words tasted bitter on Pheox's tongue.

Zephyers and Aeriz crowded on Pheox, giving her a friendly and heart warming hug. They looked ahead with determination as they saw the silver orb and blue marble so close they could tough them. Pheox held Zephyers and Aeriz's hands as she declared, "This is it." A white light engulfed them as they entered the Earth's orbit.

AN: Ahh… so sad. A cliffhanger already. I'll update later. Review if you like. Flames welcomed.

-LGIC


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

An SMGWxover

By: Little Girl in The Closet

Chapter Two

Arrival

Sailor Moon asked, "Who are they?"

The nine-planet senshi were in the throne room of the Moon Palace when suddenly a blinding light made three figures in senshi attire appear before them.

Assumingly, the leader spoke, "Is this the planet Earth?"

Sailor Moon replied, "Yes but you're on its moon. But first, who are you?"

The girl with brown hair introduced herself, "I am Sailor Zephyers."

The girl with auburn hair replied, "I am Sailor Aeriz."

The leader was last in saying, "And I am Sailor Pheox. We are the Silver Scouts."

Sailor Pluto pondered, 'I have heard that name somewhere…'

Two spears suddenly appeared in Pheox's hands as she challenged Pluto, "Are you ready to fight for your duty?"

The other Scouts were about to intervene when Pluto motioned them to stand down.

Pluto made her weapon as well.

They stance to attack.

Pheox spun her spears over her head as she jumped into the air. "Duo Drill!" The two spears morphed to become two spearheads on one pole.

The spear drilled into the wall, along with Pluto in between the spears. Pluto felt the cold metal press against her neck.

Pluto tried to jab Pheox with her key but Pheox kicked it away. Pluto knew she was no match for this mysterious warrior.

Pluto held her hands in surrender as Pheox pulled the spear from the wall. Their weapons disappeared.

Pheox asked, "Do you realize your mistake now?"

Pluto asked, "What mistake?"

Pheox crossed her arms, "It figures you forgot. Thirteen long years…"

Pluto stood there, a confused look on her face.

Pheox sighed, "Thirteen years ago, you left your younger sister with these cruel words, 'I will kill you if you cross my path of duty ever.'" Pheox spoke the words in disgust.

Pluto asked, "Ichigo? But your planet was destroyed so many years ago…"

Pheox spat, "Because you left me for a royal brat! Do you know what it feels like to have your own people betray you and have no one to turn to for help?"

Pheox sighed before turning to her two friends. Pheox declared, "Let's go back to the refuge sight. There is nothing left here."

Her friends nodded as they started following her out of the room.

Neptune's lips suddenly slipped, "Wait."

Zephyers turned to look at her with the look of death in her eyes.

Neptune continued, "Pheox, give Pluto another chance."

Pheox stopped and asked without turning around, "Have you ever felt like you're alone in the world?"

Neptune was about to speak when she continued, "Have you ever felt like you have to rule over a rebellious people when you can't turn to your abusive father or spiteful sister who'd rather kill than save? Have you ever searched through galaxies trying to escape while finding friends along the way? Have you ever listened and obeyed to foolish words of your dragon guardian who dies before she tells you why you're going to Earth? Have you ever felt that alone?"

Neptune kept her mouth shut.

Saturn piped up, "I have. But along the way I learned to give people a second chance."

Pheox turned around and asked, "But did that second chance ever help you find what you're looking for?"

Saturn shook her head, "No. I'm still looking. And I know you are too. You're just rushing to find the answers in life. Just let fate decide."

Pheox wanted to remark on that but she knew she would give away too much information.

"Whatever. So who are you guys?" Pheox asked.

AN: Another cliffhanger… I love cliffhangers! Alright review, flames welcomed, blah blah blah…

-LGIC


End file.
